


Soul Mate

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: :(, Aww Buckyyy, Bittersweet, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His soul mate is with him, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mate

Bucky bit his bottom lip as he walked into an old diner. It’d been around for a long time when he was in the forties, and how it was still standing in 2014 made him happy, yet question the ways of the world. He sighed as he sat in the old familiar booth, though it’d been redone and redone over the years, just as it had when he originally sat there in his youth.

He licked his lips and pulled out a picture and set it across from him, studying it even though he knew every inch of it by heart.

She was beautiful. She was sitting on the counter of the bar of this very diner, smiling at the camera, a flirty glint in her aura. Her legs were crossed and she sat up straight, her white high heels revealing her cute little toes, even if only a little, and she was wearing her favorite swing dress. It was red (Not that you could tell by the picture, you had to be there to know what the color was…) with a white belt on the waist, something she had made herself. Bucky later learned that the style had become popular mainly in the 50s, and he couldn’t have been any prouder of her for that.

Her beautiful hair was curly, the way she liked it best. Her lips were painted red like her dress, her beautiful white teeth a contrast. Her beautiful eyes were focused on none other than the man behind the camera.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Her husband.

Bucky’s eyes were wetting slightly as he looked at his favorite picture of her. He squeezed his eyes shut and managed to order his food without cracking his voice, a feat he was only able to manage because of his time as the Winter Soldier.

He looked at her picture as he waited for his order. He got the same thing he always did back in the day when she worked there…

Across the diner sat a young girl who couldn’t have been more than ten. She watched as Bucky stared at the picture, and her young curiosity got the best of her as she left her table and approached him. She tapped on his metal arm.

“Excuse me?”

Bucky turned his head and looked down at her, “Can I help you?”

She pointed at the picture, “Who’s that?”

Bucky swallowed thickly, “My wife.”

“She’s very pretty.”

“Yeah…” Bucky whispered softly, “She was.”

“What’s her name?”

“(Name).”

“That’s a nice name. My name is Lyn. What’s your name?”

“Bucky.”

Lyn sat across from him in the booth, “Where is your wife?”

“She died a long time ago.”

“Why do you have a picture of her here?”

“This is where I first met her. It’s… It’s our anniversary.”

“How long were you married?”

Bucky bit his lip. This poor child… Too innocent to know how her questions were hurting him to his core.

“Five years.” He answered truthfully. He’d only had five years of marriage with her before…

Before Hydra. Before the Winter Soldier. Before he never saw her again.

“How did she die?”

Bucky bit his tongue and closed his eyes. He couldn’t tell her it was because of old age, that she died in the nineties.

“It was just her time to go.”

“Oh…” Lyn said. “Do you want a new wife?”

Bucky shook his head, “I’ll never love anyone like I love her. She was my soul mate.”

“Soul mate?”

“A soul mate is your better half. Someone that makes you a better person, someone that makes you want to get out of bed and do good things. Someone that could treat you badly and you’d still love them, but they’d treat you like you’re on top of the world because they love you just as much as you love them. There’s only one of them out there for everyone, and it’s very hard to find them. And I lost mine.” Bucky croaked, his eyes watering.

Lyn stood up and moved to Bucky, petting his back. “That’s okay, Bucky. I’m sure (Name) would want you to be happy and find someone else, even if she isn’t your soul mate.”

Bucky chuckled softly, “Love doesn’t work that way kid, but I appreciate the thought.”

Lyn smiled softly and kissed Bucky’s cheek, “That was from her to you.”

Bucky looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Lyn giggled and lowered her voice to a whisper, “I can see spirits, Bucky.”

“You can?”

Lyn nodded and her eyes flashed silver, “She says she loves you very much. She’s sitting right across from you, smiling at you. She looks exactly like she does in the picture! Even the dress and shoes are the same.”

Bucky moved his eyes to where his picture sat, “She is?” He whispered.

Lyn nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but then she was called over by her father. She looked back at Bucky and smiled, whispering before she ran off.

“She hasn’t left your side since she died.”

Bucky smiled and looked across from him, wishing he could see you. He smiled softly and placed his hand on the tabletop, knowing you placed your hand on his in the spirit world.

“I love you,” He whispered, looking at the picture.

I love you too.

A single tear fell down Bucky’s face as he barely heard the whisper. Even in death, his soul mate was with him, always.


End file.
